The Smallville Zone
by NoWhere2Go
Summary: One day, Clark's life mysteriously changes into a world of weird. [Twilight Zone Theme Begins] Comedy, funny, not stupid, R/R please, chap 2.
1. Introduction, beginning

The Smallville Zone  
  
(da na na na, da na na na, da na na na) -The Twilight Zone Theme Plays  
  
First Chapter- Intro The Intro is a little different from the other chapters. The others have much more dialogue and humor. The good part starts at the 2nd chapter, but read this part first or the good parts won't make much sense. ---  
  
A very tired Clark scrambled up into his room. He was wiped out from playing basketball with Whitney and his friends all day. Usually he wouldn't be this fatigued, but his dad gave him very clear instructions not to use his abilities, blah blah blah, and the whole speech on how he was different, blah blah blah, and how he could hurt somebody if he wasn't careful.After a couple hundred versions of that speech, Clark thought, it got kind of old..But his dad made sure that he added that he had complete faith in his son to be responsible and use his better judgment.  
  
A ::Sigh:: came out when Clark began climbing the stairs to get to his room. "Clark, is that you?" His mom must have been doing the dishes downstairs.  
  
"Yeah mom, its me." Clark muttered.  
  
"Going to do some homework for school?" Martha called back.  
  
"Nah, I'm exhausted, I'm just gonna go crash on my bed." Clark slowed his walking to hear what he knew his mom was going to say.  
  
"Alright sweetie, but just remember what happened last time you just 'crashed' on your bed. It took me and your father three days to fix the floor."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, mom, I'll be careful." Clark quickened his walk so that he wouldn't have to talk to any more of his so-called family members.  
  
"Oh! And Clark!" His mom called from the kitchen, "Remember, your dad wants to take you fishing tomorrow."  
  
"Great.." Clark slammed the doors behind him and collapsed on his bed. 'They're always like this!!!' He thought, 'They never listen to me! They don't give a damn about what I want. Its always: "Take out the garbage Clark", "Milk the cows son", "Don't use your powers", "Be nice to Lana's Aunt", "Don't kill anybody"...And now I hafta go stupid fishing tomorrow, when they know that I wanna go to the park with Chloe and Pete!!'  
  
Clark Punched his pillow, which flew into the wall, knocking all of his books of the shelf, and peeling off most of the paint.  
  
"Dammit!!!" Clark knew he was screwed.  
  
He heard footsteps on the floorboards of the staircase.  
  
"Is everything okay honey?"  
  
"Yeah mom, terrific, I'm going to sleep now."  
  
"Alright, remember, your father, fishing, bright and early tomorrow."  
  
Clark grunted. "Okay, 'night mom."  
  
"Goodnight Clark." His mom's voice vanished as he heard the sounds of descending footsteps.  
  
::UGH!!!:: Clark grunted again, swinging his right arm into the wall, leaving a perfect hand shaped opening looking towards the stars.  
  
"Great, real good Clark, as if fishing tomorrow isn't punishment enough."  
  
Clark fell back onto his ripped pillow and drifted to sleep, without bothering to take off his pants or jacket. ---  
  
::mmmmm::  
  
Clark awoke to a quiet buzzing sound. Loud enough to wake him up, but soft enough not to disturb the cows or his parents.  
  
"What the-." Clark was mystified when he looked at the small hand shaped window that he had made, and saw a green glowing light shining through.  
  
He hesitated to go near it, or even move, because of the experiences that he had had before with strange green things.  
  
Slowly he moved towards it, cautiously, crouching down in front of the spot on the floor where the green light was flashing strangely.  
  
"Umm.hi?" Clark was totally weirded out by the that thing. He moved into the light and looked out of the hole in his wall, into the night sky. It was almost 2:00, and he knew he'd have to get up early to go with his dad to sit on a boat for an entire afternoon, with a bucket full of worms, trying to catch at least one stupid fish, which he could have easily ordered on the internet, in a package, vacuum sealed, as Chloe had taught him. So he decided that the freaky light would be there in the morning, and he could see it again then.  
  
Clark made his way back to his bed, stepping on his calculator, and crushing it. He closed his eyes, and fell back to sleep, faster than before. About five minutes after Clark fell asleep, there was a huge green flash, and the madness had started. 


	2. Chapter 2- The Weirdness Begins......

The Smallville Zone  
  
Chapter 2- The Weirdness begins  
  
Almost PG-13, not really the 'best' chapter, but it works. ---  
  
::Yawn::  
  
Clark rolled over in his bed and ended up on the floor. "Um..ow..."  
  
Clark got up and walked over to the spot where he saw the light the night before. He got onto his knees, expecting to see the hand print that he had made, but all that was there was his Remy Zero poster.  
  
"Huh?."  
  
Clark examined the spot where he knew that he blown a hole just a couple hours ago, but there was nothing.  
  
"Weird..."  
  
He looked over at his window and saw that the sun was already up. He quickly glanced at his alarm clock and it was conveniently flashing '12:00'.  
  
"Uh Oh, I'm late, Dad's gonna kill me."  
  
He quickly changed into his flannel shirt and jeans, put on his denim jacket and raced down the stairs.  
  
Right before Clark almost rammed through the front door, his dad called out from the kitchen.  
  
"What's your hurry son?"  
  
Pa Kent was wearing a bathrobe and orange-truck slippers.  
  
"Dad?" Clark squealed in bewilderment.  
  
"Yeah Clark, whats up?" His dad tilted his chair back at the table and put his hands on his head.  
  
"Um, aren't we going to the lake today dad?" Clark asked, still weirded out by his dad actually saying 'whats up'.  
  
Jonathan stood up. "Is that what YOU want to do today Clark?"  
  
Clark loosened up and walked into the kitchen. "Well, actually I was gonna go hang out at the park with Chloe and Pete, but you were looking forward to this trip all month."  
  
Pa Kent sat back down. "Yeah, I was, but then I realized that it's just fishing. Martha can just head over to the market and pick one up. Who cares, just as long as you're happy."  
  
"But dad-." Clark stopped talking when he realized that his dad was letting him off the hook. "Alright, so.I can go?"  
  
"Sure, no problem." Pa Kent said to Clark, pinching Martha's butt as she walked by.  
  
Before he even finished talking, Clark had blasted upstairs, changed his clothes, and was standing at the front door.  
  
He was waiting for his dad's responsibility speech as he slouched against the door. As Pa Kent's mouth began to open, Clark thought, 'Here it comes.."  
  
"Alright kiddo, grab one of Martha's bad-ass cookies and get going, you'll be late. Come home whenever you like, and don't worry about calling us if you get into trouble. Just use your abilities and crush anyone who won't let you get home. And if somebody sees you, just ignore 'em and run home, its not like anyone will care if they see something blast by them, people are oblivious Clark."  
  
"Um..Okay Dad, I'll be careful though, this sounds a little different than your past lectures." Clark said, stunned.  
  
"Lets just say that I've had an awakening Clark, now head on out of here, I've got a meeting with Lionel Luthor in ten minutes." Jonathan said, shoving Clark out the door.  
  
"Okay Dad." Clark said to himself standing outside the house. 'What was that?' Clark thought as he began walking to the park. 'Another nicodemus flower maybe?'  
  
Clark stopped off at the Beanery and picked up some coffee for Chloe. He'd forgotten to write an article on 'the effects of meteor rocks on new born calves in the mid-western U.S.' for obvious reasons, so he decided to get her something to make up for it. He knew she was going to come down on him hard for this anyway. ---- The Park:  
  
Clark wandered around looking for Chloe or Pete to sit with. Since he did not want to use his powers, dispite what his father had told him, he found them after about five minutes. Chloe was busy typing on her laptop. 'At least something is still normal around here.' Clark thought.  
  
"Hey Chloe, what eccentric, eerie, mystery of Smallville are you working on now?" Clark said smiling.  
  
"Hey Clark. Mystery? I don't think so. I'm picking out a new dress to wear to Whitney's party on Friday."  
  
"Dress? Very funny Chlo, you almost had me convinced for a second. Here, I brought you some coffee. Its Super-Dark-Mocha-Cocoa-Light-Foam-Espresso- Ultra-Grande, your favorite." Clark still said smiling.  
  
"Coffee? Never touch the stuff, it stunts your growth you know. How else am I going to compete with all of the other girls at Whitney's if I don't have this hot red dress and at least four extra inches of height. And with my new red pumps, I got it made."  
  
Clark went behind Chloe and looked at the screen of her laptop. He noticed that the computer was pink, and had a Britney Spears background, instead of its usual Remy Zero wallpaper. He saw that she was telling the truth. On the screen were about 5 red dressed, and Chloe was staring at each of them attentively.  
  
"Chloe, what is this? What did you do with your laptop? And are you really serious about going to Whitney's party? You aren't really the party kind of girl." Clark then panned up Chloe's face to her hair, which was now raven colored and hanging down to her shoulders. "And your hair?! Chloe, what's going on?"  
  
"Jeez, chill Clark, relax much?" She took her eyes off of the computer and put them on Clark. "My laptop has always looked like this, and I like it this way. Yes, I am going to Whitney's party, and yes, I know it is only for seniors, but I was invited personally by this boy I like on the basketball team. And I don't see what you are asking me about my hair. I've been a brunet since birth, and I've worn it this way for years now. And if you'll excuse me Clark, I need to email Coach and tell her that I won't be able to make it to cheerleading practice on Friday. I'm skipping school so I can get ready for the party earlier."  
  
Clark stood there, jaw dropped, in awe of what he'd just heard. He began walking backwards until he hit something.  
  
"Hey Clark, walk much?" Pete was there.  
  
Clark turned and moved closer to Pete whispering, "Hey man, what's with Chloe, why this whole change, this is some weird stuff."  
  
"Change? Clark, wake up. She doesn't like you, and its because of this kind of stuff. You never notice her, do you. Chloe's been like this for a long time now."  
  
"But she thinks that she has a boyfriend in 12th grade! And she's picking a dress, and she isn't drinking the coffee that I brought her."  
  
"That's because she hates coffee, she does have a boyfriend, a jock, and she's going to Whitney's thing on Friday. Clark man, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothin, but..this is crazy. Yesterday, everything was normal."  
  
"Everything is normal Clark," Pete paused and turned to watch a senior walking across the field. "Damn, Clark, check out the package on that sweet thing."  
  
"Pete! What the hell! You do know that is a..guy, right? Right Pete?" Clark looked at Pete with huge eyes.  
  
"Of course Clark, stop playin, you know that I'm gay." Pete said casually.  
  
"Gay?" Clark whispered, "Since when?"  
  
"You know, since seventh grade, when I took David Blumer to the dance." Pete smiled, "He was so hot, remember that?"  
  
"Pete! Stop talking like that. You aren't..gay. In seventh grade, you took Jessica Jackson to the dance. This whole thing is getting really awkward, can we just go to the Talon, I'm supposed to meet Lex there."  
  
"Alright man, lets just get Chloe out of her dress fantasy and we'll leave." --- A/N- Confusing chapter, sorry about that, it hadn't ended up like I had wanted it to. But I still think that I'll use it. 


End file.
